


I Saw Sparks

by ashleyfanfic



Series: Love On The Brain [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, companion piece for love on the brain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: A series of drabbles for Brienne/Tormund using my characterization from Love on the Brain.





	I Saw Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I said I would do it, so here it is. This goes with Love on the Brain. 
> 
> The first one takes place two days after the battle against the dead and Tormund is supposed to be resting and he's just not going to cooperate.
> 
> *EDITED* Changed the rating cause let's face it, I rarely write anything that isn't explicit!

“I’ve only ever seen one person better with a sword and that’s Jon Snow.”

 

She turned with a huff, holding the greatsword at his throat, which only caused him to smile. “The Maester told you to stay in bed and rest because of your head wound.”

 

“I feel fine,” he insisted and as his eyes roamed over her in apt fascination she wished she had worn the heavy winter cloak she had become so accustomed to. Tormund's observations usually left her squirming and uncomfortable. “What would make you think I would miss an opportunity to watch you toughen up this lad?”

 

Brienne turned to Podrick. “We’ll pick this up later.”

 

Podrick gave a nod and left her alone with the Wildling who smiled at her. She took a deep breath and examined him for a moment, still wearing the heavy garb of his people. His flame red hair standing out against the white of the snow. It only emphasized the blue eyes that stared at her with affection. The large gash on his head had been stitched up and trailed from above his left cheekbone into his hair.

 

“You need to go back inside.”

 

“I won’t be lorded over like a child. I’ve taken harder knocks to the head. This probably won’t even be my last.”

 

“Tormund...”

 

“So, she does know my name,” he said softly as he had approached. 

 

“Of course I know your name,” she snapped. “I don’t know what you think is happening here, but you need to let it go.”

 

He raised an eyebrow at that. “Why?”

 

“Because...you and I will never happen,” she said adamantly. She had tried ignoring him. He seemed to take that as an invitation to try harder to gain her attention. Brienne found being under his heavy gaze constantly left her on edge for reasons she couldn’t explain. And ever since the battle against the dead, she found herself at least checking on him simultaneously. She felt that was fair since he had saved her life. But she wanted him to understand that there was nothing that was going to happen between them. 

 

“Why?” He didn’t seem upset by this information, but he did seem curious.

 

She gripped the pommel of her sword. “We’re too different.”

 

“Are we?” He took a step forward. “We’re both warriors who fight to protect people. Looked down upon by others for one reason or another. Beautiful to behold...”

 

“Stop it!”

 

Tormund smiled wider. “That’s the issue, then? You feel you’re too beautiful for me?”

 

She shook her head vehemently. “Stop saying that.”

 

His smile disappeared and he truly looked confused as he tilted his head at her. “Saying what?”

 

“ _ Beautiful _ .”

 

His eyes widened. “Why take issue with that word?”

 

“Because it’s not true,” her old insecurities always make their way forward whenever this was discussed either to her face or sometimes behind her back.  _ Brienne the Beauty _ .

 

Tormund scoffed. “You’re going by the word of Southron twats who wouldn’t know a good woman if she kicked them in the balls. What is it about you that’s supposed to  _ not  _ be beautiful?”

 

She decided that this might be the only way to make him leave her be and to stop calling her beautiful. “I’m too tall.”

 

Tormund furrowed his brow at her. “For who?”

 

“For a woman.”

 

He shook his head. “That’s fucking stupid. You’re a warrior. A fucking brilliant one at that. Your height gives you an advantage on the battlefield.”

 

“We’re not on the battlefield now, are we?”

 

He shook his head and she could see that he was truly baffled by her statement. She wasn’t sure how to make him understand. “Doesn’t make it less true. What else have those cunts said to you that makes you believe such a fucking idea?”

 

“Too big, too manly, too much of everything...”

 

Tormund’s eyes softened. “Manly? That’s what they said?”

 

She lowered her head, feeling ashamed that even after all these years the jeers she felt in her youth still held so much sway in her heart. “I simply want you to leave me alone, Tormund.”

 

“You’ve allowed a bunch of idiots to make you think these things.” He walked past her and grabbed her wrist to pull her along behind him and she went. It was only after a moment that she realized they were in the keep and he was leading her to a bedroom. 

 

“Tormund...”

 

“I know that if I do or say something you don’t like, you’ll cut my head off with that sword. I’m not gonna hurt ya. I promise.”

 

He opened the door and gestured for her to enter the room. She did, reluctantly. He moved to the window and threw open the shutter, filling the room with the light from outside. He beckoned her over to the mirror that sat in the corner. She rolled her eyes but humored him. If for no other reason than to prove her point. He stood beside her in the mirror. “What do ya see?”

 

She heaved a deep breath. “A woman who is too tall, hair too fair, jaw too hard, body too big...”

 

Tormund moved closer to the mirror and then looked back at her. “That’s what you see or that’s what they  _ told you _ ?”

 

“There is no difference.”

 

He shook his head and rolled his eyes this time. “Oh, is that so? Why don’t I tell you what I see and then you’ll understand that there should always be a difference? Hair that’s too fair? Kissed by ice.” He gave her a playful smirk. “Not everyone can be as lucky as me to be a ginger, but the whiteness of your hair only makes your blue eyes shine brighter. And your eyes...those show with fury when you fight but a gentleness when you’re dealing with someone like Lady Sansa. Only when we were by the sea did I ever see a sky as blue as your eyes,” she said softly. “And it still paled in comparison.”

 

She felt her face flush at the compliment and lowered her head. “A hard jaw...as if that’s a bad thing. Your face would look rather strange if it were more narrow. Not nearly as beautiful. And if you’re worried about your scars, you didn’t worry about it when you were in the fight and got them, why worry about them now? What was your other complaint?” he asked with narrowed eyes.

 

Brienne looked at him then, wondering how anyone could see all of that when she’d been told her entire life how she was less than a woman because she didn’t look like Sansa. Instead, she was a woman who liked the action with the sword. Her father, realizing that she would never become the lady that was expected of her, made sure she was trained properly. She had thrown herself into it, much like Arya, adapting and becoming what she felt like she was destined to be. 

 

But that was never going to be a high-born beauty. 

 

However, Tormund still saw her as beautiful. The Wildling was still staring at her expectantly and she gave him a small smile. “I don’t remember.”

 

“Mmm, seems to me that you’ve allowed people with small minds and big mouths put too much into your head.”

 

She took a deep breath. “You should get some rest. You still have a head wound.”

 

“I feel perfectly fine.”

 

She straightened to her full height. “To bed, Tormund. Now. Jon Snow would be rather unhappy to learn that you’ve injured yourself further because you would not heed the advice of the Maester.”

 

He shrugged. “I’m not one who rests too long. I can’t stand being idle.”

 

“Tormund, get in that bed or I’ll remove your hand and give you a reason to stay there.”

 

He gave her a wry grin. “My hand instead of my head? I’d say our relationship has changed a bit.”

 

She rolled her eyes but still felt a hot flush on her cheeks. “Now.”

 

He rolled his eyes and moved over to the bed and plopped onto it, his boots and all. She folded her arms over her chest and stared at him expectantly. “What? I’m lying down. You didn’t say the manner of  _ which _ I had to do so.”

 

“You’re being a child. Take off your boots and you better not get out of bed the rest of the day.”

 

“The whole day?” he groused as he sat up and removed his boots. 

 

“Yes. If I find out you’ve left, you’ll have to deal with me,” she said as she walked to the door.

 

His grumbled reply from the bed caused her to pause. “Sounds worth it, to me.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There will be more of these. This is the first of many!


End file.
